


I Dive into You

by samyazaz



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Summer, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer temperatures are oppressive, and when the air conditioning in the <i>Musain</i> goes out in the middle of a heat wave, Enjolras is unable to do anything but agree when Courfeyrac plaintively asks whether they couldn't end the meeting early and take advantage of his apartment complex's swimming pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dive into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).



> For [Rose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rscreighton), who prompted "E/R, calves, summer, water".

The summer temperatures are oppressive, and when the air conditioning in the _Musain_ goes out in the middle of a heat wave, Enjolras is unable to do anything but agree when Courfeyrac plaintively asks whether they couldn't end the meeting early and take advantage of his apartment complex's swimming pool.

They all disperse to their own places to retrieve swim trunks and towels, and reconvene in half an hour at Courfeyrac's place, and then it's a race to get changed and be the first to cannonball into the miraculously-empty pool. Enjolras doesn't race, just follows the others down and slips into the pool, ducking down to wet his hair and then flinging it back out of his face when he rises.

Joly's got a rubber cap on and a pair of goggles that make him look bug-eyed, Courfeyrac and Bahorel are figting to be the first up the ladder onto the high dive, Bossuet's floating in the shallow end looking vaguely concerned, Éponine and Cosette and Musichetta are sitting on the pool's edge dipping their toes into the water, leaning back onto their elbows to get some tanning in and shooting glares at any of the boys who dare to venture too close with looks of mischief in their eyes.

Grantaire had been wrestling with Jehan in the deep end, clambering to get on top of each other and force the other underwater, off to the side where they're out of the way of the high dive, but now Jehan's doing lazy backstroke laps and Grantaire is nowhere to be seen, and Enjolras is just frowning and wondering if he's slinked off to feel sorry for himself or sneak a drink when something grabs his calf beneath the water. Enjolras whips around and kicks out automatically, his heart racing. Grantaire bursts up through the surface and sucks in huge lungfuls of air, then rubs the backs of his knuckles against his cheek. _"Ow,"_ he says plaintively, frowning at Enjolras.

"Rough-housing in pools is dangerous, R."

Grantaire gives a sharp laugh. "I don't see you kicking any of the others in the face for it." He gestures across the pool, indicating the others, who are, to be fair, all engaging in various forms of rough-housing and horseplay.

"You startled me," Enjolras says, as close to an apology as he's able to make.

"That was the point." Grantaire sinks down so that only his head remains above the water, his hair plastered in wet curls against his neck and the sides of his face. "I suppose I should have expected you to be vicious about it."

"It was an _accident,_ R."

Grantaire's lips quirk. "I know. Serves me right to try to get you to loosen up and have a little fun. My mistake." He drifts backwards, kicking lazily, and before Enjolras can say anything after him, rolls over onto his stomach and swims over to where Courfeyrac is wagering with Bahorel over who can do the most somersaults in one dive.

Despite that, Grantaire sneaks up on him and grabs him twice more throughout the afternoon, until Enjolras stops being startled by it and just kicks out when he feels those strong fingers curling around his calf or ankle or knee. He doesn't hurt Grantaire again, and Grantaire always comes up grinning and cracking jokes about how it should be illegal for someone to look so serious in a swimming pool in the middle of summer.

Finally, Enjolras is tired of it, and when he sees Grantaire climbing the ladder to the top of the high dive, he's seized by an idea. He lingers at the wall in the deep end until Grantaire jumps and splashes into the water, and then he fills his lungs with air and dives, swimming down the trail of bubbles Grantaire's impact has left behind him, to where he's still curled in a ball and just starting to stop his descent and start bobbing back up toward the surface, far above them.

The pressure that deep is enough to make his ears hurt and his head throb, but it's worth it for when he catches Grantaire's arm and Grantaire's eyes fly open, wide and startled.

He moves abruptly, uncurling and kicking to bring himself forward, his body coming in against Enjolras's and a hand tangling in his hair, and before Enjolras can even realize that he's turned the tables Grantaire pulls him in and kisses him.

It's just a gentle press of their lips together, but it shocks the air out of Enjolras's lungs, bubbles dancing up between them. Grantaire looks as startled as he feels, and then he angles his head and pulls him in again, kisses him again, all tongues and teeth and the taste of chlorine on his lips.

Enjolras only breaks away when his chest is burning and the need for air grown desperate. He kicks quickly for the surface, breaks it gasping for air and his head reeling with much more than just oxygen deprivation.

Grantaire surfaces a moment behind him. He keeps low, in the water up to his ears, and stares at Enjolras with wide eyes. Enjolras stares right back at him. "I thought it would startle you into letting me go," Grantaire says at last.

Enjolras clears his throat. "Did you now."

"It's better than a kick to the face, at least."

"Yes."

A slow grin spreads across Grantaire's face. He leans back and kicks away. "Come on, Apollo," he calls back to him. "If you can catch me, I'll let you get payback."

Enjolras swims after him, swims fast and hard, and when Grantaire blatantly lets him catch him, he's too busy grinning into another kiss to call him on it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] I Dive Into You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595163) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
